


coffee break

by AmbientMagic



Series: Kuroko No Drabbles [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College, F/M, Secret Relationship, honestly this was so much fun to write why isn't this ship a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientMagic/pseuds/AmbientMagic
Summary: an anon request: himuro x momoi secret relationship





	coffee break

“Shhh!”

Momoi pressed her face into Himuro’s chest to muffle her giggles as he kissed his way down the side of her neck.  “Tatsuya–” she started, then gasped when he nibbled at her ear.  

“Tatsuya,” she tried again.  “We’re in the middle of the library.  We should stop.”  They were sheltered by the tall, forbidding shelves of the reference section, but it’s not like they were in _private_.  Contrary to her words, a hand was roaming underneath Himuro’s shirt and she reached the other behind his neck to guide him back to her lips again.

A slow, slick slide of tongue on tongue and then Himuro pulled away, resting his forehead against Momoi’s as they panted into each other’s mouths.  “Okay, fine, let’s go back and join the others.  They’re probably wondering where we went.“

Momoi nodded in agreement, then leaned up again to kiss him, refusing to move out of his space and allow Himuro to move from where she had backed him up against the shelves.  His arms were looped around her waist anyway, and he didn’t seem inclined to let go anytime soon.  

His phone vibrated in his front pocket, and she pulled away just far enough to allow him to retrieve it before pressing back into his embrace.  Himuro stroked her hair while he read the message over her shoulder.  

“It’s from Kasamatsu.  He said, ‘The line must be really long in the Starbucks.  If you haven’t ordered yet bring me a cold brew?’”  Himuro raised his eyebrows at Momoi.  "Do you think he suspects?“

Momoi considered.  "It’s not like our friends are dumb.”  She finally stepped backwards and smoothed her skirt into place.  "I’ll head back to the study group and you go get your coffee.  Bring me back a frap?“  She frowned and pulled a compact mirror out of her pocket.  Her hair was a _mess_. 

"Sure thing.”  Himuro, of course, looked fantastic.  He bent down to give her one last lingering kiss, then trotted out of the library.

A few moments later, Momoi sat back down at the table.  "Sorry that took me so long,“ she chirped to her friends.  "I got a call after I finished in the restroom.”

Takao eyed the hickey not quite hidden by the girl’s pink hair.  "I just bet you did,“ he muttered.  

**Author's Note:**

> everyone knows


End file.
